Credit disputes may arise when a consumer does not agree with a creditor regarding charges, timeliness of payments, fraudulent activities, and so forth. Credit disputes may also arise if a consumer believes that information submitted by a creditor to a credit bureau is inaccurate or does not reflect the most current status of a credit situation.
A common type of credit dispute happens when a consumer's identity, including credit information, is stolen and used to make purchases or apply for credit lines. The consumer may inform a creditor that such charges are results of fraudulent activities, and as such the consumer should not be held responsible for them.